Application of differential staining techniques for chromosome analysis. Studies of the inheritance of several autoimmune immunological traits including antibodies cytotoxic for T lymphocytes and reactive with single stranded DNA. Studies of inheritance of hyperdiploid. Analysis of sex hormone modulation of immune responses. Determination of possible linkage between specific antibodies and immunoglobulin allotype.